Christmas as One
by Kathryn2
Summary: A Christmas Celebratrion on Voyager. This is my story and I write it the way I want. There may be grammer/spelling mistakes but noone is perfect. Even my Beta Reader. There are song so deal with it.


Christmas As One (Script Form)  
By: Lena  
©1996, 2001  
[1]jetcgroups01@yahoo.com  
December 13th has rolled along. It's the ships annual Christmas party. B'Elanna and Paris are married as well as Janeway and Chakotay. Tom enters with B'Elanna she is a long elegant green gown that has sequins over the chest.  
Tom-Merry Christmas everyone!  
Everyone answers back...  
Tom-Well now that I have arrived lets get this party going, Neelix I need music, everyone lets dance!  
Janeway and Chakotay walk up to them. Janeway is wearing a red velvet dress to her knees. Her hair is long and slightly curled very formal for a captain.  
Janeway-So where are you all going for Christmas?  
Tom-Well I have found this great planet in the database you are welcome to come if you wish to. They say that it is as beautiful as the mountains on Katarus.  
Chakotay-Well that sounds like a great idea, I haven't skied in a very long time maybe I should try it again to get my juices flowing.  
Janeway-Oh, that sound like such a great idea, I haven't skied in years not since my father passed away. Maybe I should start again? When are you leaving?  
B'Elanna- Tomorrow at 0900 hours.  
Janeway-Well, be there, now I suggest that I should talk with the other crewmembers about my decision.  
B'Elanna-Okay I'll see you later.  
***  
The party has come to its close, Janeway, Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna are in the transporter room, they decided to leave a little early to get a head start on the slopes. They are dressed in their ski clothes.  
Janeway-Now Tuvok, I trust you to take really good care of this ship, at time she can be very stubborn, sort of like me, but don't let her get her way.  
Tuvok-Yes Captain, however Vulcan's do not talk to their ship.  
Janeway-Tuvok don't be so uptight, relax it is Christmas.  
She smiles back at him and steps unto the transporter pad, within seconds they appear then disappear into thin air. They appear soon on Melody II it has just been given a new coating of freshly fallen snow.  
Janeway and B'Elanna gasp at the sight it has been so long since Janeway had seen snow and B'Elanna can't remember when she saw it last.  
Janeway-This is the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, Tom you really out did yourself this time. I'll have to remember to talk to you the next time the crew goes on leave.  
B'Elanna-Yes for sure I think we should contact the ship and have Tuvok set down the ship the members on the crew who haven't gotten anywhere to go to come here.  
Chakotay-What do you think honey, will Tuvok actually celebrate the holiday season?  
Janeway-I highly doubt it but at least he can stay down here instead of in orbit. Janeway to Tuvok...  
Tuvok- Tuvok here, Captain you haven't been gone 5 minutes and you already are checking in?  
Janeway-No, I am ordering the entire crew to set down this ship and enjoy the season.  
Tuvok-Aye Captain.  
Tom-Well, lets go find our house we reserved and get out of this cold.  
Janeway and Chakotay laugh but all agree and grab their things from the ground and start trekking up the valley.  
Tom-I think that tonight we should have a snowball fight, men again the women, what do you think?  
Janeway-We'll be there. You will be washing snow out of your hair for a week.  
Chakotay & Tom- Right  
They soon enter the house it's bigger than they had originally thought. Taking off their coats and whatever else they have on to protect them from the cold. They head over to the fireplace to start a fire. The men gather wood from outside in the wood shed while the women cook, or at least try to cook.  
B'Elanna-So what do you think we should do?  
Janeway-Well on Earth the Christian would celebrate by putting on a play for the entire congregation. But I think we have enough of the crew left to put one on ourselves.  
B'Elanna-That's a great idea, but I am not sure about this whole thing, I've never really celebrated Christmas in that fashion.  
Janeway-Well there is always a first time let's go and tell the boys  
***  
Two weeks have gone by its time for the play. The costumes are as beautiful as the scenery. B'Elanna won the part of Mary while Tom won the part of Joseph, while Janeway and Chakotay were the directors. Little Naomi won the part of Angel Gabriel with Mezoti as a member of the angel choir. Icheb, Azen and Rebi are the three kings. B'Elanna shift uncomfortably in her costume  
Janeway-Would you relax, you look great as Mary, and no one could do it better.  
B'Elanna-Thanks, you look great yourself  
Janeway-How does if feel wearing that child padding underneath your costume?  
B'Elanna-Not very good, I'm not even pregnant but I feel like I am.  
Janeway-I am just glad the planet had a children's choir or this wouldn't have worked out very well. So are you ready for your solo?  
B'Elanna-I haven't sang in years. I hope I sound okay.  
Janeway-You'll be great.  
Two hours have gone by B'Elanna's solo is coming up and Janeway can tell she is a nervous wreck but she know that she will do great. Michael a human child of the planet  
Michael- "The angel Gabriel was sent by God to the city of Galilee name Nazareth, to a maiden betrothed to a man named Joseph, of the family David."  
Naomi comes out dressed as Angel Gabriel. The crowd gasps at her appearance.  
Michael-"The name of the maiden was Mary. The angel appeared to her and said..."  
Naomi-"Hail, you who are highly favored! The Lord is with you; blessed are you among women"  
Michael-"And when she saw her, she was troubled at what she had said and wondered to herself what this greeting could mean. Then the angel continued..."  
Naomi raised her arms above her head...  
Naomi-"Fear not, Mary, for you have found favor with God. You shall call him Jesus. He shall be great, and shall be called "Son of the Highest" and the Lord God shall give him the Throne of his for father David. He shall rule over the house of Jacob for ever, ad of his kingdom there shall be no end..."  
B'Elanna-"How shall this be. Seeing that I have no husband?"  
Michael-"The angel answered and said to her..."  
Naomi-"The Holy Spirit shall come upon you and the power of the Most High shall overshadow you. The child that is born of you shall be holy and shall be called the "Son of God..."  
B'Elanna-"Behold, I am the handmaiden of the Lord, Let it be to me as you have said..."  
Michael-"So Mary arose and when into the hill country with haste, to a town of Zacharias and his wife, her cousin Elisabeth. And when Elisabeth heard her greeting she was filled the Holy Spirit and she cried out with a load voice..."  
Janeway-"Blessed are you among women, and blessed is the child you shall bear; but why is it that the mother of my Lord should come to me?"  
Michael- "And Mary said..."  
B'Elanna:  
"My soul does praise the Lord  
And my spirit has rejoiced  
In God my savior  
For he has regarded the lowliness of his handmaiden: for, behold,  
From henceforth all generations  
Shall call me blessed:  
For he that is mighty has done  
Great things for me,  
And holy is his name.  
His mercy is on those who fear him  
From generation to generation  
He has showed strength with his arms;  
He has scattered the proud  
In the imagination of their hearts  
He has put down the mighty  
From their thrones and  
Has exalted them of low degree.  
He has filled the hungry  
With good things,  
And the rich he has sent empty away.  
He has helped his servant Israel  
In remembrance of his mercy;  
As he spoke to our fathers,  
To Abraham, and to his see forever."  
Michael-" Mary remained with Elisabeth for about three months and then returned to her own house. For it was her time to leave...She brought forth her fist born son, and wrapped him an swaddling clothes and laid him in a manger, because there was no room in the inn. There were in the same country Shepard's staying in the field, keeping watch over their flocks by night, and to the angel of the Lord came open them, and the glory of the Lord shone round abound about them. And they were much afraid..."  
Naomi-"Fear not for I bring you good tidings of a great joy that is coming to all people. For to you is born this day in the city of David a Savior who is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign to you! You shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, laying in a manger..."  
Michael- And suddenly there was with angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying..."  
Childrens/Anglel Choir:  
"Glory to God in the highest  
And earth peace,  
Good will toward men,"  
Michael- "When the angel had gone away from them into heaven, the Shepard's said to on another..."  
Shepard's- "Let us go into Bethlehem and see this which has come to pass, which the Lord has made known to us..."  
Michael- "They went with haste and found Mary and Joseph and the babe lying in a manger, and when they had seen it, they made known throughout the land what they had been told concerning this child. And all who heard it marveled at the things, which were told to them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart, now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea, in the days of Harold the king, there came wise men from the east and who have come to worship him..."  
Kings-" Where is that born king of the Jews? For we have seen his star in the east and are coming to worship him..."  
The play is over there is a party afterward before Christmas...  
Naomi-Oh, B'Elanna you were great, you stole the whole show!  
B'Elanna-No, I didn't steel it all. Michael gets some of the credit he had a lot of lines to memorize we are all proud Michael  
Michael-Thanks, mom and I studied every night.  
Janeway-You did really well why don't you go see the others  
Michael-Sure  
Janeway-I never realized how beautiful your voice is B'Elanna maybe you should rehearse with the Doctor some time he always wants a duet partner.  
B'Elanna-No thanks, I prefer to stay away from it unless it is necessary. How do you think we did over all I mean?  
Janeway-Very well the soloist were all in tune  
Tom-Well it's Christmas Eve, we should start singing Christmas Carols  
Chakotay-I agree  
They all enter the parlor and start laughing. Chakotay and Tom are dressed up as an elf, which leaves everyone laughing.  
Naomi-Do you know how silly you look Commander?  
Tom-We thought we would look the part so when everyone was rushing in here we ran upstairs and got dressed. I had to beg Chakotay of course but he finally agreed it only took a few bargains.  
Chakotay- He has bridge duty for three days when we get back to the ship, how could anyone resist? Well anyway let me start by telling a tale I heard when I was a child...here goes...  
It happened one day near December's End two neighbors called on an old friend. They found this shop so meager and lean made gay with a thousand bows of green. And Conrad was setting with faces shine when he suddenly stopped to stitch a twine. And he said "Oh friends at dawn today when the cock was crowing the night away the Lord appeared to me. And he said, "I'm coming your guest to be." So I've been busy with feta's stir and decorating my shop with twigs and ferns. The table is spread and kettle shine and over the rafters the holly is twine. Now I'll wait for my Lord to appear and listen closely to hear his step. As he nears my humble place and I'll open the door to see his face. So his friend left and left Conrad alone for this was the happiest day he had known. For long since his family had passed away and Conrad spent a last of lonely days. But he knew with the Lord as his Christmas Guest this Christmas would be the dearest and best. So he listened with only  
joy in his heart and with every sound he would rise with a start and to look for the Lord at his door. Like a vision he had, had hours before. So he ran to the window as he heard a sound but all he could see on the snowy ground was a shaggy beggar whose shoes were torn. And of all his clothes were ragged and worn. But Conrad was touched and he went to the door and he said "You know your feet must be frozen and sore, I have a pair of shoes in my shop for you and a coat that will keep you warmer to." So with grateful heart the mane went away, but Conrad noticed the time of day and wondered "What made the Lord so late and how much longer would he have to wait." When he heard a knock he ran to the door but it was only a stranger once more. A bent old lady with a shawl of black with a bundle of kindle piled on her back. She asked for only a place to rest but that was reserved for Conrad's great guest. But her voice seems to plead, "Don't send me away. Let me rest awhile  
on this Christmas Day." So Conrad brewed a steaming cup and told her to sit at the table and drink. But after she left he was filled with dismay for he saw that the hours were slipping away and the Lord hadn't come like he said he would. And Conrad felt sure that he misunderstood but out of the stillness a voice he heard "Please help me and tell me where am I." So again he opened his friendly door and stood disappointed like twice before. It was only a child who had wandered away and was lost from her family on Christmas Day. Again Conrad's heart was heavy and sad and he knew he should make the little girl glad. So he called her in and wiped her tears and quieted all her childish fears. Then he led her back to her home once more but as he entered his own darkened door He knew the Lord was not coming today. For the hours of Christmas had passed away, so he went to his room and knelt down to pray and he said "Dear Lord, why did you delay? Why didn't you come to call  
on me? For I wanted so much your face to see." And the soft of stillness a voice her heard, "Lift up your head for I kept my word. Three times I came to your lonely door and three times my shadow engrossed your door. I was the beggar with bruised, cold feet and I was the lady you gave something to eat and I was the child on a homeless street. Three times I came in and each time I found the warmth of a friend. Of all the gifts love is the best and I was honored to be your Christmas Guest.  
Audience claps...  
Naomi-What does it mean?  
Chakotay-Well it means that never judge a person by their apperence, because deep inside it could be someone dear.  
Janeway-Where did you hear that?  
Chakotay-Oh, my mother used to tell me that story every Christmas Eve I will never forget the words.  
Tom-You mean you didn't just hear tales of the old times but you actually hear normal stories not related to the tribe at all.  
Chakotay-I didn't like the tribe's stories all the time so my mother and I made up our own.  
B'Elanna-It was a beautiful story  
Tom-I hope someday I can remember it so I can tell our children in the future.  
Janeway-Well, I don't have to worry about that their father can tell them it.  
B'Elanna-Let's sing another classic song, there has to be a million in the database.  
Janeway- There is I promise you that.  
  
***  
The next day the gang is out finishing off last minute shopping. Naomi had to stay home with Janeway because her mother went shopping for her gifts. Naomi loves to sing and she went outside and saw that a new batch of snow blanketed the Melody II countryside. She's never seen it so beautiful. The neighborhood was alive and awake and getting ready for the holiday season. She looks at the children building a snowman and it was great to have such a large family. The children are having some difficulty placing the snowman's head on and she goes over to assist them like a good little girl.  
Naomi-Would you like me to help I am a little bit bigger and I think that I can get it up there but I am going to need your help to alright?  
Anthony-Sure  
She walks to the snowman and helps with the head. While the children laugh and giggle she looks at each and every one of them. So much joy and happiness in their eyes, they have so much to live for. Just then a little girl falls and gets her fingers wet. She begins to cry, Naomi bends down to her height and hug her and gives the little girl her own gloves. The child is soon better and Naomi leaves to enter the house, she looks back to the children as she begins to sing...  
Naomi-  
"Grownup Christmas List"  
Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grownup now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child but my heart still can dream  
So here's my life-long wish  
My grownup Christmas list  
Not for myself but for a world in need  
Chorus:(Walking outside)  
No more lives torn apart  
That war would never start  
And time would heel all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grownup Christmas list  
(back inside picking up and looking at the little present under the decoration of Christmas tree)  
As children we believe  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something wrapped beneath our tree?  
Well, heaven surely knows  
The packages and bows  
Can never heal a hurting human soul (hands to chest)  
Repeat Chorus: (Inside walking from room to room)  
Bridge: (looking at the Christmas tree in town)  
What is this illusion?  
Called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief  
Can we ever find the truth?  
Repeat Chorus: (back outside walking by a river)  
(Walking back home)  
This is my life-long wish  
My grownup Christmas List  
Janeway-Hello Naomi, what were you doing?  
Naomi-Just thinking of something that may come true someday but not today  
Janeway-You know my favorite holiday is Christmas. I'm not sure why but I think it was because it was my father's.  
Naomi-Do you miss him?  
Janeway-Oh yes, I do, sometimes I dream about him and want so much for him to see what I have become. But then I wake up and I find out it all was just a dream.  
Naomi-I'm sure that he can see you and I know how proud he is of you. You are leading an entire crew in an uncharted part of the galaxy and look we are okay.  
Janeway-Naomi sometimes you remind me of myself at your age. Why don't we go and have a nice cup of hot chocolate and we can talk.  
Naomi-Sure, I would like that...  
***  
It's Christmas morning, Naomi gets everyone up and they all meet down in the parlor.  
Janeway-Merry Christmas everyone!  
All-Merry Christmas!  
Tom-Okay we said our good mornings now lets open our gifts!  
Chakotay-Tom you are worse than the children.  
Tom-I know I can't help it!  
Chakotay-I wasn't sure what to get you Kathryn so I hope that this will be just perfect.  
She opens her gift it's a beautiful diamond bracelet with a pair of matching earrings  
Chakotay-So what do you think?  
Janeway-How beautiful! There is only one gift that would make this a Christmas to Remember.  
Chakotay-What?  
Janeway-A baby...  
Chakotay-I thought you'd never ask. We can work on that and have lots of children  
Janeway (laughing) -How many are "A LOT"  
Chakotay-As many as you can give me  
Janeway-As many as we give each other  
They kiss  
Janeway- And here is your gift  
Chakotay opens it to reveal a set of gold cuff links  
Chakotay-They are beautiful. Now I don't have to worry about my sleeves getting dipped into Neelix's Leola root stew.  
Both: (Janeway and Chakotay)  
"Christmas to Remember"  
MMM...MMM...MMM...  
You make this a Christmas to Remember  
Spring time feelings in the middle of December  
Strangers meet and willingly surrender  
Whoa what a Christmas to remember  
Chakotay:  
Almost went to Aspen  
But something told me no  
I consider Vienna  
But there wasn't enough snow  
And I ever thought of Gatlinburg  
Seems so far to go  
So I headed up Melody  
For a Christmas song slow  
Janeway:  
(Side by Side-Chakotay) I have fantasized  
For a Christmas in this way  
Curled up by a fire place  
In a Tahoe ski sleigh  
With a fast talking love  
With some slow burning wood  
Even in my wildest dreams  
But never not this good  
You make this a Christmas to remember  
Springtime feelings in the middle of December  
Change the radio  
I turn the lights down dimmer  
Whoa, what a Christmas to Remember  
Chakotay:  
Strangers as we met  
Lovers as we leave  
Christmas to remember  
To good to believe  
Janeway:  
I don't know how to win  
But I know we'll be together  
Going back to somewhere  
Both:  
Like some wild restless winters  
Both:  
You make this a Christmas to remember  
Springtime feelings in the middle of December  
Keep the mistletoe  
You kiss me warm and tender  
Whoa, what a Christmas to remember  
Janeway:  
We loved and laughed and played and joked  
Sang Christmas songs and talked to folks  
Sleighed the fields and skied the slopes and to the lodge for dinner  
(Now its time-Chakotay) Now its time for us to go  
As our hearts melt like chimney snow  
There's just thing I want to know  
Both:  
Can we do this next winter?  
Whoa, what a Christmas to Remember  
You make this a Christmas to Remember  
Springtime feelings in the middle of December  
Though the fire is hot  
We'll just let it simmer  
Oh, what a Christmas to Remember  
You make this a Christmas to Remember  
Springtime feelings in the middle of December  
Though it's cold outside  
You'll just to stop the burning ember  
Oh, what a Christmas to Remember  
Chakotay:  
You make this a Christmas to Remember  
Janeway:  
I'm going to remember  
Both:  
Springtime feelings in the middle of December  
Though it's cold outside  
You'll have to keep the burning ember  
Whoa----------what a Christmas to Remember  
They hug and kiss not knowing that the entire room was listening to them. Janeway and Chakotay had no idea the music lifted them  
Tom-Guys that was wonderful!  
Both-Thanks!  
Tom-Here B'Elanna, I wasn't sure how Klingon's celebrated Christmas  
They both rip open their gifts B'Elanna got a beautiful ring of amethyst purple and Tom go another remote control this one to change setting on the television.  
B'Elanna-This truly was the greatest gift of all  
They hug and kiss as the music fade into oblivion  
Naomi-This Christmas couldn't be better  
Janeway- It truly was the greatest Christmas I have ever had. I spent it with my family would could ask for anything more.  
The END!!!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:jetcgroups01@yahoo.com 


End file.
